1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch, and more particularly, to a seesaw-type power-supply switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
To mount some conventional switches to power supplies, the conventional switches engage an outer case of the power supplies through hooks. These hooks can be made of a flexible material, such as thermoplastic resin. When arc resistance is needed, the switch case can be made of a thermosetting resin. In some designs, the hooks are made of plate materials that connect to the switch case.
When a thermosetting resin is used, the hook, in some instances, is made separately from the switch case. In these switches, many parts may be needed and these parts may be difficult to assemble. Accordingly, there is a need for an easily assembled switch that has an arc resistance.
In one aspect of the invention, a switch comprises a first case and a second case. The first case has an accommodating portion that receives a stationary contact and a movable contact. A cover, having a window hole, is supported by a top portion of the first case. An operating lever that includes a portion passing through the window hole operates a movable contact. The movable contact mechanically couples and separates from a stationary contact. At an outside portion of the second case, a hook such as an engaging hook, and a stationary terminal project from the first case. The first case and the cover are received by the second case. In this aspect, the first case and the cover are comprised of an arc resistance resin. The second case is comprised of a thermoplastic resin. Preferably, the second case is more flexible than the first case. Furthermore, the stationary terminal is secured to the second case through a receiving hole by a press fitting. Preferably, the receiving hole passes through an inside bottom portion of the first case.
In a second aspect, a contact section, which comprises the stationary contact and the movable contact, is enclosed by the first case and the cover. An outside surface of the first case and an inside surface of the second case comprise a preventing means. A recess formed within an outside side surface of the first case, and a protrusion projecting from the inside surface of the second case preferably comprise the preventing means.
In another aspect, the switch comprises a protruding step which is positioned near an inside bottom surface of the second case. The protruding step is disposed near a hole configured to receive the stationary terminal. Preferably, a through hole passes through the inside bottom portion of the first case. The through hole is positioned to receive the protruding step. In this aspect, the stationary terminal is positioned within the switch by bringing a bottom surface portion of the stationary terminal into contact with the protruding step. In another aspect, the first case and the second case is positioned by fitting the protruding step through the through hole.